Traduction de Nothing's gonna change my world
by Ellemir
Summary: Traduction de Nothing's gonna change my world de ennid cullen. Son amour pour Sirius la conduit à commettre une énorme erreur en voulant le sauver d'Azkaban, de la mort. L'altération du temps peut être désastreuse et dangereuse.
1. Préface

Préface

Elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de tous les présents, on ne trouvait plus ni désespoir ni angoisse, non, rien de cela. Une lueur de triomphe régnait à présent sur leur pâles mais réels sourires, dans leurs yeux maintenant embués de larmes, mais qui reflétaient la joie.

Après être sortie comme elle le put de la grande salle à manger, sur le mur le plus proche, à sa droite elle put voir son reflet, elle s'approcha du miroir pour se voir mieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas comme le autres. Son visage ne reflétait ni triomphe ni joie. Elle pensa quelques instants, sourit tristement et se dit stupide de s'être demander une telle chose. Il était certain qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais joyeuse après que cet homme aux beaux yeux gris l'eut abandonnée.

_« Stupide orgueil capricieux qu'est le tien Black »_ Pensa-t-elle, et en rendant son regard à son reflet elle put voir que les larmes quittaient ses yeux. Il lui manquait...encore, et pour l'instant elle se rendait compte que cette sensation de vide dans sa vie ne se remplirait plus, ni dans quelques années, ni jamais, et tout cela pour la seule raison de n'avoir jamais eut le courage de lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Maintenant elle devrait ravaler ces mots jusqu'au jour de sa mort, effacer de son esprit l'espoir que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait elle lui dise. Il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité et ceci lui pesait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.


	2. La vieille femme

Préface

Elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de tous les présents, on ne trouvait plus ni désespoir ni angoisse, non, rien de cela. Une lueur de triomphe régnait à présent sur leur pâles mais réels sourires, dans leurs yeux maintenant embués de larmes, mais qui reflétaient la joie.

Après être sortie comme elle le put de la grande salle à manger, sur le mur le plus proche, à sa droite elle put voir son reflet, elle s'approcha du miroir pour se voir mieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas comme le autres. Son visage ne reflétait ni triomphe ni joie. Elle pensa quelques instants, sourit tristement et se dit stupide de s'être demander une telle chose. Il était certain qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais joyeuse après que cet homme aux beaux yeux gris l'eut abandonnée.

_« Stupide orgueil capricieux qu'est le tien Black »_ Pensa-t-elle, et en rendant son regard à son reflet elle put voir que les larmes quittaient ses yeux. Il lui manquait...encore, et pour l'instant elle se rendait compte que cette sensation de vide dans sa vie ne se remplirait plus, ni dans quelques années, ni jamais, et tout cela pour la seule raison de n'avoir jamais eut le courage de lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Maintenant elle devrait ravaler ces mots jusqu'au jour de sa mort, effacer de son esprit l'espoir que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait elle lui dise. Il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité et ceci lui pesait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

La vieille femme

Trois jours s'étaient déroulés depuis la bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard et les festoiements pour la victoire adondaient. Ceux qui étaient restés en vie se souvenaient des tombés comme de grands héros, comme des personnes inestimables qui perdureraient à travers le temps, immortels par leur inconditionnelle valeur et loyauté. Peu à peu ils reconstruiraient le perdu, s'accomodant de ce qui était resté en dehors et punissant ceux qui avaient été aux côtés de Voldemort pendant la guerre.

Une jeune aux longs et sombres cheveux restait dans une chambre obscure et désolée du Chaudron Baveur depuis deux jours. Elle parcourait chaque côté de son céleste regard, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de perdu. Elle était consciente que ce qu'elle avait perdu ne se trouvait pas ici. Peu lui importait combien de personnes la cherchaient en ce moment, peu lui importait l'inquiétude de ses parents...plus rien ne lui importait. Son nom était Libby Dawkins, et ses maigres vingt et un ans semblaient trop pour elle. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, décue par elle même. Jamais elle ne pensa qu'elle serait si faible, si délicate, sans pouvoir affronter la réalité qui l'attendait. Que penseraient les autres membres de l'Ordre...ou pire encore, de quelle façon LUI la gronderait en la voyant ainsi étendue sur un lit à peine vivante.

Elle n'était pas arrivée à dormir depuis qu'elle avait abandonné Poudlard, elle ne pouvait éviter ces milles images qui lui apparaissaient en fermant les yeux, et les bruits. Ces cris caractéristiques gravés dans son esprit, se répétant une fois et encore comme si une radio logeait dans sa tête. Elle pensait à Remus, pourquoi avait-il du mourir lui aussi ? Peut être l'idée était-elle que juste les personnes qu'elle aimait meurent ? Jamais elle n'oublierait l'image de cet homme allongé sur le sol, sans vie, aux côtés de son épouse. Pauvre Teddy, pauvre Andromeda, quel désespoir avait-elle du ressentir en comprenant que sa fille ne serait plus là, ni pour elle ni pour Teddy. Elle revoyait les visages des Weasley autour du corps de Fred. Elle ressentait de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, elle ressentait de la culpabilité pour n'avoir pu éviter ce crime. Si elle ressentait tout cela elle ne voulait imaginer ce que ressentait Harry. Sûrement était-il perdu par ses émotions, joyeux ! Triomphant ! Mais avec cet élancement dans la poitrine qui lui faisait savoir qu'il avait perdu une partie des siens.

Les yeux la brûlaient, mais elle n'allait pas céder, elle n'allait pas les fermer.

« Je ne les fermerai que si au réveil les choses étaient différentes »

Face à cette pensée elle arriva à se calmer, elle ne voulait pas perdre la tête, elle devait se tranquiliser, maintenant tout était passé.

_« Maintenant tout est fini...tout . »_

Le coup strident la fit lever instinctivement sa baguette, elle resta silencieuse, dans le silence le plus profond qu'elle put, regardant la porte, pointant.

Ouvre la porte, je sais que tu es là.

Une voix se fit entendre. Cela lui fit bizarre d'entendre une voix étrangère à la sienne après deux jours dans un repos total. Elle savait de qui provenait cet ordre et elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu rester plus de temps seule, perdue dans ses pensées, car elle en avait besoin, elle avait encore des milliers de choses à régler, mais ce temps était terminé.

On recommença à taper, cette fois de façon impatiente.

si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferais.

Elle savait qu'il le ferait, elle savait que rien ne le retenait et que chaque chose qu'il disait, il le faisait. Elle soupira, profitant de son dernier moment seule avec elle même, pour après marcher jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrir. Le visage d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts brillants et aux cheveux noir jais apparut., il ferma la porte derrière lui et resta à la regarder. Elle ne pensait pas parler en premier, elle pouvait voir les yeux du jeune homme rivés sur sa nuque, attendant une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, mais dont il savait qu'elle était là, l'attendant.

alors ? Le brun rompit le silence, il commençait à perdre patience.

Alors quoi ? Répondit-elle, elle restait dos à lui, regardant le sol.

Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où étais-tu ?! Pourquoi...pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ?! Nous t'avons tous cherchée, on pensait que...qu'ils t'avaient emmenée...ou...pire encore...que tu étais morte...

Non, continua-t-elle, cette voix bizarrement se brisa.

Il respira en voyant qu'elle ne continuerait pas à parler.

Tes parents sont très inquiets, ils veulent te voir et...

Harry, l'interrompit-elle, sa voix était presque un murmure, mais il put l'entendre, quand leurs regards purent enfin se croiser elle lui dit : - pardonne-moi.

Harry la regarda étonné :

Que je te pardonne ? Mais...pourquoi ?

J'ai agi de façon égoïste, c'est tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras, il savait que ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien - il la regarda – maintenant, s'il te plait, tu peux venir avec moi ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous inquiets.

Elle aquiesca et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse et allèrent vers un recoin.

-Nous prendrons la moto de Sirius, Arthur a réussi à la réparer, nous devons aller à Square Grimmauld, ils sont tous là.

Il lui fit un faible sourire et monta sur la moto.

_« Il fallait que ce soit cette moto, il fallait que ce soit juste cette maison. Dieu ! Donne moi un peu de répis ! »_

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison, avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, Libby l'arrêta.

Harry, le brun la regarda, que voulais-tu dire par « ils sont tous là », combien y a-t-il de personnes là dedans ?

Harry posa une main sur sa nuque.

Eh bien...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'était ouverte, de telle manière qu'ils faillirent finir encastrés dans le mur.

Mon dieu, ma fille ! Où étais-tu ?! Merci Harry ! MERCI !

Les parents de la fille sentait l'air de nouveau passer dans leur poumons, tandis que Libby ressentait l'inverse.

Maman, tu me laisses respirer s'il te plait ?

La femme sourit, elle s'écarta de sa fille et regardant Harry le remercia encore une fois.

De rien madame Dawkins.

Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ? Où était-elle Harry ?

Elle...

ça suffit toutes ces questions, pauvre Harry. Peu importe où j'étais, maintenat je suis ici.

Nous allions manger, les Weasley attendent, Molly a préparé quelque chose de délicieux.

Merci mais...je n'ai pas faim.

Mais ma chérie, tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu dois te nourrir, quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ?

J'ai déjà mangé papa, la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est me reposer- elle regarda Harry, il comprit son message, elle voulait qu'il la sorte d'ici.

Je...vais t'emmener dans ta chambre – la fille lui sourit soulagée et le suivit jusqu'aux escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage. - C'est la seule chambre libre, ici dormaient George et ... mais...George a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être ici parce que... enfin...

J'ai compris.

Elle s'approcha du lit et resta assise ici, regardant dans le vide. Harry constata ce geste d'étrange vide.

Lib...- elle le regarda mais restait encore absente – Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe tant ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, en plus de la fatigue que tu dis avoir.

Elle retint ses larmes comme jamais, elle ne voulait pas montrer à Harry qu'il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter que ces larmes désireuses d'être libérées avaitent une raison, et que cette raison était son parrain, elle ne voulait pas remuer une vieille plaie en lui, certainement pas si vieille. Le silence se prolongea, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle voulait être seule. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre ? Elle allait exploser, elle allait jeter Harry hors de la chambre rapidement.

Bon...quoi que tu veuilles, on est en bas, tu sais.

Enfin la porte se ferma, elle s'étendit sur le lit, soupira. Elle commença à chercher dans ses pensées, remuer de vieux souvenirs, elle voulait rester éveillée et c'était le seul moyen, son esprit devait travailler, chercher, arranger, répondre. Soudain on frappa à la porte.

Tu es sure que tu ne veux rien manger ma chérie ?

Certaine maman, je veux dormir, bonne nuit !

Les pas s'éloignèrent, en regardant distraitement vers la porte elle vit une assiette pleine de nourriture posée aux pieds de celle-ci. Elle sourit, ils ne changeraient jamais. Après tout les choses n'étaient pas complétement perdues, elle avait ses parents, ce qui restait de ses amis encore en vie. C'était un amour différent, mais c'était toujours de l'amour. Elle ferma les yeux.

_« je les ferme juste, je ne vais pas dormir »_

Mais qui trompait-elle, ceci était si agréable, elle plaça ces mains vers les bords et resta ainsi.

_Elle était au Trois Balais, à ses côtés il y avait beaucoup de gens, parlant, souriant, trinquant. Pourquoi trinquaient-ils ? Elle put voir Remus, qui en croisant son regard leva sa coupe et lui sourit, elle lui rendit son geste, heureuse, rayonnante. Quelqu'un la prit par la taille, et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue, en se retournant elle vit ce sourire unique, ses yeux gris brillaient comme jamais. Elle l'enlaça. Que ses bras étaient chauds, elle s'y sentait si protégée . Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, elle le regarda, ouvrit sa bouche, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir, elle s'efforçait, mais c'était en vain. Le sourire du brun s'effaça peu à peu, maintenant une paire d'yeux qui transmettait douleur, tristesse la contemplait. Le beau visage s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité qui à présent l'entourait. Un rire, lui blessait les oreilles, elle le connaissait résonnant chaque fois de plus en plus près. En se retournant elle apperçue la silhouette de cette femme qu'elle haissait plus que quiconque au monde. Celle qui avait célébré triomphante d'enlever la vie à Sirius. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, s'arrêta de rire. Elle commença à trembler, ce regard lui faisait ressentir de la panique, mais en même temps de la haine, du dégoût. La femme pointa sur elle sa baguette. Elle chercha rapidement la sienne dans sa poche, l'horreur la figea, elle n'avait pas de baguette, elle était sans défense. La femme lacha un dernier éclat de rire, puis sans un signe annonciateur hurla les mots de la mort._

Elle eut l'impression que son coeur voulait rompre sa poitrine et sortir. Peu lui importait l'heure, peu lui importait le danger, elle voulait s'éloigner de la maison le plus vite possible. Maintenant elle comprenait comment s'était senti Sirius quand il resta enfermé dans la maison et lui confessa qu'une des choses dont il rêvait le plus au monde était de faire une petite promenade dans la rue.

Elle marcha et marcha. Maudits rêves. Pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement en danger ? Elle savait parfaitement que Bellatrix était morte., elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. C'était juste un rêve, un horrible cauchemard qui lui coupait la respiration. D'un autre côté, cela avait été réconfortant de voir Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait de lui. Après tant de temps elle ressentait à nouveau ce que c'était de l'enlacer.

_« quelle idiote, comme si c'était vraiment le serrer dans mes bras. C'était un simple et insignifiant rêve. »_

Elle était arrivée dans un petit parc qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver. Plein de fleurs et de quelques arbres qui avec leurs ombres formaient d'étranges silhouettes sur l'herbe verte et rompaient le silence de la nuit en agitant leurs feuilles. Elle apperçut un banc solitaire en dépassant les balançoires abimées à sa droite. Elle s'assit. Elle regarda le ciel et ferma les yeux, une curieuse rafale de vent l'avait enveloppée. Elle aimait sentir l'air frais fouetter son visage. En soupirant elle se rendit compte que son pouls était normal, la peur avait disparue. Elle sut qu'elle avait pris une decision un peu inconsidérée en sortant ainsi de la maison, elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, mais elle avait appris par quelqu'un à être ainsi, « le risque c'est ce qui donne une pointe de distraction ». Elle sourit, puis pensa.

_« regarde comment il a fini en étant si sûr de lui »_

Un noeud avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge quand quelqu'un parla.

les choses ne sont pas complétement perdues, ma chérie.

Elle eut un sursaut et se leva rapidement du banc, il y avait une femme, elle ne pouvait être sure de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, elle était entièrement recouverte d'une cape, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était le bout de ses doigts et à en juger par sa voix c'était une vieille femme.

désolée...je pensais que...le banc était vide- les mots purent à peine sortir de sa bouche

dis moi, tu l'aimais tant ?

Libby regarda autour d'elle, elle n'était pas sure que cette question lui soit destinée.

Vous me parlez à moi ?

Petite idiote, dit la vieille femme d'une voix calme, peut être vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Je ne suis pas si folle pour parler seule...pas encore. Et bien ? Tu vas me répondre ?

Si j'aimais... qui ?

Tu pensais à un homme.

Oui... c'est vrai que...comment savez vous ce à quoi je pensais ?

que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il est mort- ces paroles étaient aussi douloureuses qu'au premier jour.

Je vois..., Libby tourna sur elle même prête à partir, tu as écoutée ce que j'ai dit ?

Non, désolée.

J'ai dit que les choses ne sont pas complétement perdues.

Ah...et bien, parfait !...je...ce serait mieux que je retourne à...- parfois elle ne pouvait occulter son sarcasme.

Tu peux être à nouveau avec lui.

Vous n'avez pas compris ? Il est mort ! - elle commençait à s'énerver.

Je peux t'aider.

Rien n'existe dans le monde qui puisse redonner la vie à quelqu'un- Libby comprit qu'elle tentait d'expliquer en vain, il était évident que cette femme n'avait aucun raisonnement rationnel.

Cela fait dix longues années que je m'asseois sur ce banc, tu sais ? Cela fait dix ans que les gens ne m'adressent pas la parole...peut être parce que je leur fait peur – le jeune fille retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle ressentait de la peine pour elle – Aujourd'hui tu as réussi à rompre cette sorte de barrière que les gens avaient construits autour de moi, c'est pour ça – elle chercha dans ses vêtements quelques secondes et en sortit une petite flasque contenant un liquide vert transparent qui semblait briller, je t'offre ceci – elle le mit dans les mains de Libby.

Oh, mer...merci.

Ce sont les dernières gouttes d'une potion, elle t'aidera à récupérer cette personne.

Mais, comment ?

Avant de la boire tu dois penser ce que tu aurais aimer changer parmis les millions et les millions de choses qui se sont produites dans ce monde.

Et après ?

Tu la bois...et tu verras

Bien, merci - elle regarda la ciel, il commençait à faire jour, elle devait rentrer avant que quelqu'un réalise qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas commencer à donner des explications – Je dois vraiment partir.

Elle se leva du banc, regarda le présent de la vieille femme dans sa main et le rangea. Peut être était-elle consciente que c'était une histoire inventée par une vieille folle, mais d'une certaine façon elle sentait au fond d'elle une paix, une harmonie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Elle sourit :

Merci

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher le plus rapidement possible.


End file.
